Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a load bearing, platform-style lid, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a walk-on tray for concealing a pool cover operation system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to place the workings of a retractable pool cover system in a recessed enclosure at one end of a pool. The pool cover system would typically include a flexible pool cover wound upon a drum, similar to a roll of carpet, for example. The drum is rotatably stored in the recessed enclosure for dispensing the flexible pool cover onto the pool during periods of non-use, and for retracting the pool cover back upon the drum during periods of use.
The benefits of a selectively dispensable and retractable pool cover are enhanced by recessing the pool cover drum system into the deck at one end of the pool, thereby concealing the drum system from immediate view. These and other benefits are, however, offset by the complication that the recessed pool cover system renders that entire side of the pool inaccessible to bathers, and interrupts the appearance of the pool deck with the workings of the cover system.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a walk-on tray platform for concealing a pool cover operation system.
It is another object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a platform that matches the appearance of the pool deck area immediately surrounding the pool.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a platform that is easier to install and use.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a platform that is sturdier.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a walk-on tray for concealing a pool cover operation system. The system includes a plurality of brackets each having a load-bearing upper portion. The brackets are attached to a sidewall of an elongate recess formed at one end of a pool, such that the load-bearing upper portions of the brackets extend in a substantially horizontal orientation. A plurality of platform sections each include a platform piece and an attachment plate moveably disposed below an under side of the platform piece, and a nut-tightening arrangement such that the load-bearing upper portions of the brackets may be securely sandwiched between the under side of the platform piece and the attachment plate, such that said platform sections reside in a side-by-side, sequential series. The platform sections include a mortar veneer insert, and mortar designs may be chosen and customized to modify an appearance of the mortar veneer to match an appearance of perimeter sections of a pool deck.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.